The Dragon's Witch
by StaceyMarieWrites
Summary: "If I can't fight with you then I will fight for you! He can't have your soul Draco, it doesn't belong to him! He can't have you!"


"Draco…Draco…" His senses slipped back to him one by one as slowly roused from his sleep, the heaviness of his eyes and the swill of his stomach told him it was far to early to be waking. "Come on Draco…wake up…" He recognised the female voice, her quite giggles as she tugged on his arm. He grumbled pulling his arm towards him where it had been hanging over the edge of the bed and pulled the bed covers over himself burying his other arm under his pillow. She sighed dramatically as she threw herself over his bare back, using him as cushion, a moment later his nose wrinkled as she tickled it with the ends of her hair.

"Get off me you mad woman!" She giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on Draco," she whined tugging on arm once again as she got to her knees besides him. "We're going to miss it." His fingers curled around his wand instinctively as the thought to jinx her for waking him up early crossed his mind. "Draco!"

"Alright, alright," he growled, his voice still thick with sleep. He rolled over onto his back and say up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What do you want you annoying little Grindylow?" The girl ignored his insult, leaping off the bed and threw a bundle of clothes at him.

"There's something you need to see! Hurry up."

"How do you keep getting in here anyways?" He asked her pulling the shirt over his head. "I know I charmed the door last night." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders innocently as she turned her back on him.

"You know this room is far to big for just once person," she commented. He rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time she had said that.

"I told you Goyle snores and Crabbe can't sleep without a light on. I'm not putting up with their pathetic childish whims."

"It's a shame girls and boys can't mix dorms," she replied mischievously. "I'm sure Pansy and Astoria would just love to share a room with you."

"Ugh! If you are going to make vile suggestions then I'm going back to bed!" He slipped, quickly out of his cotton pyjamas and pulled on the boxers and trousers quickly. He barely had slipped on his shoes when she grabbed one of his wrists and started pulling him towards the door. He held out his hand behind him towards the bed and his wand flew straight into it. "Juno. Where are we going?" He grabbed his robes from the back of his door as she paused to check the corridor.

"Let's go," she whispered. He followed the petite girl down the corridor, their footsteps smothered by the loud snores of the other Slytherin boys fast asleep in the adjourning rooms as they headed towards the green hue coming from the common room. Draco slipped on his robes as they walked. Juno glanced over her shoulder at him, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief as they slipped quietly out into the cold corridors of the main dungeon. She practically bounced with every step they took, not quite a master of the art of stealth he mused watching her hair bounce with her. He'd never admit it but he found her hair fascinating, as did the rest of the school when she joined. It was coloured with tones of blue and purple, staring of with the light shades at the top of her head and melting into darker hues towards the bottom of her curls. At first many of the professors had thought it was some kind of glamour spell but after several failed attempts at removing it much to the protests of Juno, it took a letter to her parents to confirm that in fact her hair had been like this since she was six years old. They finally settled on a theory that she was a metamorphagus but her ability was dormant and her hair was just a case of accidental magic.

"In here." She squeezed herself behind a stone statue and the tapestry behind it. Draco quickly followed, holding his breath as he squeezed himself through the tight gap. Juno was already climbing the narrow spiral staircase, her tattered cloak trailing behind her. "It's a bit of climb but it'll be worth it." She promised.

"I swear this better not be another trip to see a bloody owl hatching or anything other creature for that matter."

"I had forgotten how grumpy you can be in the mornings!" He kept quiet as he climbed the stairs behind her. He would never admit it but Juno was brilliant, as smart as that Granger girl and as good at magic as he was, not that he would ever tell her that. She was only in her second year and already she was becoming a force to be reckoned with, so much in fact that she was taking a couple of third year classes with him. "We're here!" She pushed the trap door open and scrambled up, he could feel the fresh air on his face and wondered where she had taken him. He recognised the space once he poked his head up. They were in the astronomy tower, Juno was already leaning against the barrier that looked towards the black lake. He climbed up and walked up the few steps to the platform. The last of the stars were fading as the sky started to lighten with a golden glow.

"Not long now," she grinned at him.

"For what? What the hell did you drag me out here for Juno?" She didn't say anything, just continued to stare across the Lake towards the horizon. Within moments the first golden rays kissed the sky before spreading across the sky filling it with tones of gold. He watched as it fought back the shadows across the Great Lake, leaving instead the sparkle of diamonds along the waters surface. For a moment the world was paused in breath taking beauty, a moment of peace and calmness that settled over him like a warm blanket.

"Isn't it just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"It's a bloody sunrise Juno, just the start of another day."

"A new day full of opportunity and wonders."

"Full of pointless lessons and insufferable mudbloods." She turned and glared at him, the look was foreign to her features and he instantly regretted it running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I know….I promised." It was as close to an apology as she was going to get. "It is…calming." Instantly her face broke into a smile.

"I knew you would like it!" He looked back over the Great Lake, the giant squid was stretching its tentacles above the water, rising them in the air before bringing them back down with a heavy splash. The last of the golden streaks were fading from the sky as the sun rose higher. "I've got a good feeling about today."

"Juno, you don't have a bad feeling about anything." He reached out and brushed his fingers against the green and silver of her worn cloak. "You were definitely sorted into the wrong house."


End file.
